Grand Line High
by Parsival
Summary: Zoro is a new student to Grand Line High, and all he wants to do is finish his senior year and get the katana his father promised him. But when a certain group of friends begins messing with his life he doesn't know if he can keep up with them. His first day ends with going to the principal's office. His second? Let's just say you'd never see it coming.
1. Chapter 1

School, needless to say, sucked. And that is why he'd moved to three different schools in a matter of two years. Everywhere he went, he ended up having to beat the complete and utter shit out of someone. Most of the time was because they made fun of his strange hair color, but every once in a while, they'd crossed the line even farther.

But he couldn't think about that, at least not that Monday morning. No, he had to go to this new high school with an open mind. According to his old man, if he could make it through this school all the way to graduation he would finally buy him a top notch quality katana. This was more than enough to bribe the future swordsman.

He adjusted his tie, scowling at his image in the mirror. This new school called for uniforms, which he didn't necessarily appreciate. But, if all he had to do was wear some stupid suit for a year or so to get a katana, he could stick it out. Plus he'd always have his best friend around to give him comfort. That is if you consider an mp3 player as a friend.

After a while he ran some water over his hands, shaking them off to only then rub them through his green hair. It wasn't his choice to have creepily colored hair, it just came natural. He spiked it and made somewhat of a faux hawk out of the short tussled grass colored hair. He smiled, wondering if his appearance would scare some of the 'cooler' kids away. He hoped that would happen. He hated people who were self-centered.

Silently he slipped out the door of his apartment and plugged into his music. The walk wasn't too bad, a mile or two, but it was fine. He'd been used to long distances for a while, plus his aerobic capacity was off the charts so if he ever needed to pick up his pace, he would do so with ease. The closer and closer he got to his new school the more and more he dreaded the thought of coming into a new school halfway through the school year. He wished his father would've just let him stay home for the rest of the school year, and enroll him the previous year. But there was no way his father would do such a thing.

He arrived just in time, all of the other students began heading into the building. He quickly adjusted his brown blazer and messenger bag before making his way into the building with the crowd. According to his schedule he had an off hour first, which made him glad. Wandering around the school for about ten minutes he finally found the hallway he was looking for. His locker was located somewhere that he could thank the gods that he'd gotten the placement. It was a quiet hallway, due to the presence of the library just ten feet down from his locker.

Quietness was something he cherished. He had no idea why, but he'd rather be alone and quiet than have friends and there be loud noise all the time. He turned the knob on his locker three times, right, left, right, before tugging the metal door open. Inside he thankfully was greeted with a clean locker. He set all his stuff inside, besides his guide to the school and precious mp3.

Walking towards the library he became anxious at the sound of people screaming. It was a library after all, shouldn't it be quiet? He walked in, to be nothing less than surprised at the number of people in the library. Six. It was a lot compared to his other schools where practically no one went in the library. They avoided it like a disease. But he was also surprised to see that it was six students. No librarian, no teacher yelling at them to hush down.

One of them had pitch black hair, wrapped together with a red sushi band. The boy next to him had an abnormally long nose, but he also had black hair, except his was long and curly. Next to them a shorter boy sat, his nose ridden with the cold as it sat there blue. Two girls sat a little farther away. One with bright orange hair that stopped below her ears and the other with black raven hair that ended at her shoulders. They were being bothered by a blonde boy with some seriously fancy eyebrows.

Silently, he slinked past them and headed to the back of the library. It still wasn't quiet, but it was good enough. He was happy that he had an off hour first; he needed that extra time in the morning. He plugged back into his music and lay his head down on the desk he'd been sitting at. Ever so slowly, his eyes lids became heavier, and he finally got them closed.

But not for long. He didn't need to hear the slam on the desk to be startled, the vibration was enough. He shot up, checking the time and realizing he hadn't even been lying down for ten minutes. Rubbing his eyes he yawned and looked at the arms in front of him. They were tan, and bared an X on the left arm. He looked up to see the owner. It was one of the six kids he'd seen when he walked in. Carefully he refrained from saying anything, and so did the boy. He just stared at him and his green hair, as if it was completely normal to stare at people.

They sat there in silence, before the green haired slowly looked away. The boy only moved when he heard one of his friends' voices. He looked behind him, and so did the other boy. There another girl, but with long blue hair, walked in and greeted the rest of them. The boy instantly ran off towards her. He noticed that all seven of them had the X on their left arms. He found this weird and lay back down. Just some shut eye, that's all he wanted.

Thankfully he'd gotten some. But not a lot. There was too much on his mind, and it was all bothering him. He woke up another ten minutes later, this time to the dying sound of his mp3 and to seven sets of legs. He grunted, and stirred a little. Expecting that he couldn't hear them, the seven legs began discussing him to each other.

"Does anyone know his name?" He heard one say.

"I think its Zane…or something like that." Another one would pipe in.

The more and more they talked about him as though he wasn't there made him angry. And after listening to their several tries to remember his name, he sat up and glared at them all. Running his hand through his hair had pulled his headphones off and set them on the table. The girl he'd seen before leaned into his face and grinned. "Tch." He said, moving back a little, obviously uncomfortable.

"Hi!" She said, smiling as big as she could. "My name's Nami, and yours?" He smirked, but none of them knew why. They had actually given up trying to decipher his name and decided they might as well come right out and ask him. He cracked his back and neck before answering her, trying to see if he could test her nerves. It didn't work.

"Roronoa Zoro." He growled. The girl smiled and began introducing everyone else. The girl with the black hair was Robin, and the girl with the blue hair was Vivi. The boy with the blonde hair was Sanji, and the boy who seemed to have the sniffles was Chopper. The last two were Ussop and Luffy. Ussop having been the boy with long curly dark hair, and Luffy the one with short dark hair wrapped in a sushi band. He didn't honestly care who they were. He was there to graduate, and making friends was not on that requirement.

The boy named Luffy got up close in Zoro's face, squinting at him. Zoro uncomfortably scooted back, only to get bombarded by Luffy again. "Interesting." He said blandly. "Ussop!" He called for the boy with curly hair and Ussop nodded a pen and notebook in his hands.

"Hello." He stated playfully. Zoro shifted in his chair, they obviously weren't going to leave him be, or let him go. "My name is Ussop, as Nami already stated. And I take it you're the infamous Roronoa Zoro?" _Infamous?_ He thought to himself. And nodded. "Now, in your file here it says that at your last school you got expelled for hitting someone's head so hard with a bamboo practice sword that you broke their nose." He leaned in closer to Zoro. And all the green haired teen could think was how in the hell had he gotten a hold of his permanent record. "Is this true."

Zoro threateningly leaned in, flashing a mischievous grin. "Yes." He said coldly, hoping he could scare them away from messing with him. The Ussop boy practically turned to snow with as white as he got. He leaned back to the boy Luffy, snot dripping out of his nose, and cried that Zoro was way too dangerous to become the eighth member of their friendship pool. Zoro looked back at the clock. He had language arts next, and he didn't really mind if he missed it, but he needed those dimwits to believe that it was his favorite subject.

He flipped over his map of the school and decided to check out all the extra circular while the friends argued. A grin found its way on his face as he read down the list, and without warning he bolted out of his seat, grabbing his head phones and heading for the door.

Running down the endless he found himself lost, and sighed. He didn't even know where he was in the school anymore. Looking to his left he wondered if the gym could be that way. No. Possibly not. He could hear the Luffy boy's voice echo down the hallway, reaching out towards him. "Damn my sense of direction." He muttered as he saw all of the seven friends round the corner, coming at him with great smiles on their faces. "Excuse me!" He said, acting as if he hadn't met them yet. "Which way to the gym?" Nami and Robin pointed to the door behind him and giggled. "Thanks." He gritted his teeth.

Bursting through the door he saw all the students holding bamboo sticks. He smiled, he hadn't taken kendo in the past couple of years because he no longer needed it, but refreshing a bit on his skills wouldn't hurt. He watched as the teacher moved his arms incorrectly, showing all the students way to hurt their backs rather than to make a slash at an enemy. He found himself laughing.

The teacher glared at him for a moment before walking over. "Ah, you must be Mr. Roronoa, I was told that you would probably join my class." Zoro glared at the man. He recognized him from somewhere.

"Well, yeah. But I wouldn't want to join if you plan on teaching like that Mr…"

"Yosaku." He said, finishing Zoro's thoughts. Zoro nodded, knowing that he knew his face from somewhere. "And what do you mean by, teaching like that." Zoro couldn't see them, but he could tell all of his seven stalkers were watching him as he confronted the kendo instructor. Zoro motioned over the students and explained that if they were facing a real enemy than they'd be dead in seconds. "Oh? Do you dare challenge me on my teaching skills?" Zoro smirked.

"Yes I don sir." The teacher growled a curse word and told Zoro to go get one of the bamboo swords. Zoro shook his head. "I fight with _real _katanas." He said, looking around. "Do you have any of those?" The teacher nodded and left the room to go to the store room. Moments later he came out with a barrel of steel swords. Zoro smiled, glad that he'd brought the whole barrel. His students around him stopped training and watched as the teacher grabbed one of the swords, pulling it out of a sheath.

Zoro grabbed three of the katanas, surprisingly enough to the teacher. He unsheathed each one, clearly showing off for his stalkers, the teacher, and his students. He held two of the swords and set the handle of the third one in his mouth. "Ready son?" The teacher asked hesitantly as the green haired student held up the heavy blades like nothing. Zoro nodded and held the two blades in his hands loosely, and pointed at the ceiling. The teacher rushed at Zoro, his one sword swing down right where none of Zoro's blades were. He slowed down his attack, as to not hurt the student, and switched to the dull side of the blade.

Little did he know his movements were futile. Zoro had caught the teacher's swords with his three and slammed the teacher back. While the teach recuperated Zoro wasted no time to attack him back, catching the man's throat in between his three blades. "My fighting style is superior." He said. "And that would make sense, considering my first kendo teacher was the famous Mihawk, and you are nothing but a…." He thought of a word that wouldn't get himself in trouble. "Useless high school teacher."

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**

**Please...**

**It takes like...a minute.**

**I mean, come one, you already spent the time to read it, you might as well review it.**

**LOGIC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro found himself in the principal's office, glaring out to the courtyard where the group of kids known as the Straw Hats waved at him. He growled in return, slouching into his chair while he waited for the principal to arrive. The sound of the door being unlocked and pushed open brought the swordsman to sit up straight, watching the chair in front of him for the man to sit down. "Roronoa Zoro." The man said, sitting down before Zoro. He was known as Mr. Shanks, the principal, a tall one armed man who always seemed to be smiling. "Seems as though you insulted our kendo teacher, Mr. Yosaku." Zoro nodded, acknowledging his fault. "Well, you didn't say anything violent or not school appropriate. So I guess there really is no reason for you to be in my office."

"WHAT!?" A voice screamed out from the other side of the door. Mr. Yosaku burst through, his face stricken with anger and his eyes shallow with revenge. He pointed accusingly at Zoro and began shouting again. "That little…..he insulted me in front of my whole class!" Mr. Shanks just smiled at Mr. Yosaku and waited for him to stop screaming.

"Fine, how about this," The principal stood up from his desk and rounded it to stand over Zoro. Zoro stood up out of respect and waited for Mr. Shanks to speak. "Roronoa will join your class as a TA (teacher's assistant) until you feel necessary." Zoro looked over at Mr. Yosaku who couldn't look less pleased. "Now, Roronoa, head to class." Zoro nodded and took in one more glare from the kendo teacher before slipping out the door into the main hallway of the school.

First through third periods were already over, and fourth period was already halfway over, so he just decided to saunter to the lunch room. Or somewhere else he could get some peace and quiet to sleep. The hallways were more or less empty, every once in a while there'd be some random students making out or pushing some poor kid against a locker. Roronoa ignored most of these occurances, shoving his ear-buds into his ears and quietly ignoring everyone else.

Once he got to the lunch room, he found an empty table, in an empty area, empty of the Straw Hats. Sighing he walked over to the table, smiling at it like it was a bar of gold. He ran his hand against the surface of the table and sat on one of its seats. The table was small and round, holding eight induvisual seats. He sat down and rested his head against the tabletop and closed his eyes. Even if it WAS lunch time, sleeping came before eating.

But, like every other time he'd tried to sleep that day, Luffy interrupted it. The rest of the pesky children were sitting in the other seats, staring at Zoro. He raised his head off the table and sighed, asking them what they wanted. No one responded. Scoffing at them he reached behind him to pull out his bento box full of Japanese cuisine. Looking away for a second, to grab his water, he looked back to see all his food. Gone. He glared at the seven other students, only to see their leader with his face stuffed.

"I swear, if you did what I think you did. You'll die." He growled, glowering at Luffy.

"Well...I saw your food...and you weren't eating it...so." Luffy mumbled, nervously smiling. Zoro flipped the bento box at the rest of them, anger flooding his eyes. Not a word was spoken as he left them all there, screaming at Luffy's incompitance.

Zoro decided that he might as well go home, considering that there really was no more point in staying. Walking up the stairs to his apartment he pushed the unlocked door open and slammed his backpack on the floor. Walking had taken a bit longer than he would've liked it too, so when he got there it was already a half an hour after he'd actually left. And to his surprise, Robin, Nami, and Vivi, were sitting at his dining room table. "W-What are you doing here?!" He accused.

"We just thought we'd have a civilized discussion to you about our 'leader' Monkey D. Luffy." The raven haired girl said, closing the book in her hands and inviting him to sit down. Cautiously he stepped over to the seat she was motioning to and plopped himself down on the uncomfortable dining chair. "Luffy isn't exactly the easiest to understand."

"But all of his actions are justified. I mean, at least he _thinks _they are." The orange haired girl spoke up. "He means well."

"So we just wanted to apologize about his actions, and let you know that we _really _do want you to become apart of our 'crew'" Vivi said as the door opened. Zoro freaked and hopped out of his chair, trying is hardest to get the girls up and out of their chairs.

"C'mon, I need you three to hide, if my old man sees-"

"Zoro?" Zoro cringed, and turned around to see his old man standing there, staring at the four teenagers. "Okay, well I'll leave you four alone. Just be safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro growled, glaring at his father.

"I believe that your father has implied that we are going to have sexual relations." Robin said, standing up and walking over to Zoro's father. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nico Robin."

"I like this one," The old man said as he shook Robin's hand. "She's blunt." Inside Zoro could feel his insides dying, weltering away like roses. Never in the 18 years he had been alive, never had he brought home a girl. Let alone _three_ girls.

**A/N: Okay, I rushed the rest of this chapter sorry . But I needed to finish it. So here you go, R&R! ^.^**


End file.
